Point Of View
by Swimmingly Yours
Summary: Chapter 9 up (The Weasley twins)! There is a Ball at Hogwarts. Everyone's really excited, especially Cho... Ginny learns of Cho's evil plans, and together, she and her friends begin to defeat Cho. Each chapter is in a different character's POV.
1. Ginny

I guess this story started when I was browsing through our beloved fanfiction.net and saw countless numbers of fics about balls at Hogwarts. And I thought to myself, as proud as ever, that if all these people can write stories about dances, surely I can, too. So here I am, writing my very own first chapter for my very own story about a ball at Hogwarts. Each chapter is in a different character's point of view and I suggest you read all of them, because the end of the story is at the end of the last chapter, not the end of every chapter. So have fun reading!

*I do not own these characters. They are Joanne Rowling's. I do not own this idea. It comes from Matt Groening and all those smart people who work for _The Simpsons_ (the episode where Marge cuts off Homer's thumb). Well, not exactly, each part of this story is in a different person's POV because I wanted to make it longer and I don't want to write EVERY-SINGLE-EVENT out several times. I am human, after all. I do not own this name. It belongs to some seniors at my school who made it the name of their play. Overall, I do not own very much at all.*

****

________________________

Point of View

Chapter One: Ginny

Ginny walked through the corridor of Hogwarts, deep in thought. _Hydrogen, helium, lithium beryllium, _she thought._ Boron, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen, flourine…_she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She forgot what came next! Was it argon? Or was it… she grabbed the scrunched up piece of paper from out of her pocket and searched it frantically. Whew, it was neon. 

Malfoy was standing near her when she took out the paper. To him and everyone else Ginny must have looked very strange. The piece of paper said _The Periodic Table_ on itand was filled with words and numbers. Not many people knew what it was about, except it was Muggle 'magic'. They wouldn't have looked at it twice, but Ginny was so absorbed in it, she bumped headlong into a Ravenclaw.

"Ginny!" the person called. Ginny looked up and saw that it was Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker whom Harry had a crush on. Ginny noticed that the eyes of several boys followed her down the corridor. _Well, she _is _pretty, _she thought to herself, _but she's a total airhead!_

Cho Chang seemed very excited about something. "Guess what Ginny! We're going to have a ball! I just went to see Professor Dumbledore and he gave me full consent! Isn't that wonderful? I think the Hall should be decorated in pink… Oh this is sooo exciting! I'm pretty sure Harry would ask me this time. Oh! I've got so much to do! I need to be at a place where Harry can easily find me and ask me to go with him, I need to go to Hogsmead and get some new dress robes… Well, see you later Ginny." And with that, she was gone, with the eyes of the boys still on her. 

Ginny was quite stunned. She did not think that Cho cared at all for Harry, because she constantly toyed with his affections. Cho didn't like Harry at all, but Harry was too smitten with her to notice. Being Harry's friend, Ginny felt that she needed to help him out and the see the truth in the evil Cho Chang. She had to help him to realise that Cho Chang was way below him.

But how could she help him? Ginny wondered about this as she walked down the corridor to the Gryffindor Common Room. She could ask someone to help her… she could ask Ron, but these days he was so obsessed with beating the twins at Exploding Snap to care about anything else, even his best friend's well being. Well, she _could _ask Hermione, but… Would Hermione help her? Hermione was very smart, and Ginny knew that she liked Harry. Hermione would love to ask Harry to the dance without him thinking about Cho Chang…

Ginny changed course, and set off towards the library. _Cho's not worth it, Harry,_ she thought. _And we'll help you see that. _And Ginny was so intent on forming her plan that she did not see Malfoy sulking in a corner.

__

______________________

yay! The end of another chapter has come. There's more to come but if you are sick of this story already please feel free to review and demand me to stop, though I probably won't. I'm having too much fun.

Regards, 

Author. 


	2. Cho

This is just a fanfic. Nothing more. Next chapter will be for Hermione (you get to find out about Ginny's Periodic Table) and this one is for Cho, and all the people who may wonder at her behaviour.

*I do not own these characters. They are Joanne Rowling's. I do not own this idea. It comes from Matt Groening and all those smart people who work for _The Simpsons_ (the episode where Marge cuts off Homer's thumb). Well, not exactly, each part of this story is in a different person's POV because I wanted to make it longer and I don't want to write EVERY-SINGLE-EVENT out several times. I am human, after all. I do not own this name. It belongs to some seniors at my school who made it the name of their play. Overall, I do not own very much at all.*

the password for the Ravenclaw Common Room is courtesy of my good friend 'idon'treadharrypotter'.

****

Did you know… if you have _Cho Chang _literally in Chinese pinyin, exactly the same spelling, it could mean smelly sausage? Pity the translators for the Chinese version of Harry Potter decided to give her very respectable name. Worse, that name makes sense too. 

____________________________

****

Chapter Two: Cho

Cho was on her way to see Professor Dumbledore to make a proposal for a school ball. She had really enjoyed the Yule Ball the year before, not only because she had gone with a handsome school champion, but another one had asked her to go with him. She was positive that Harry would ask her this time. Life was Great. 

Twenty minutes later, she emerged from Dumbledore's office, looking very happy indeed. She beamed around at everyone and everything she saw, and walked down the familiar corridor, hurrying to get back to the Ravenclaw Common Room to spread the good news. Hogwarts was going to have a ball!

Cho was already planning everything. Where she should be for Harry to find her and ask her go to go with him, how she should do her hair, what dress robes she should wear, et cetera (A/N: I learn French. I don't exactly say many etc.'s anymore). Apart from all these things, though, she had the feeling she was missing something.

"Oh Cho-o!" She spun around in the direction of the voice. It was Draco Malfoy. Cho sighed. She knew that Draco would want to go with her, but if she did… her life would be _ruined_. 

"Hi Draco," she replied, looking around to see if anyone else was there. No-one was, so she went over and kissed him on the cheek. He was so _cute!!!!_

"So, how did your talk with that Muggle-lover go?" Draco asked, smoothing Cho's hair. "Did he agree?"

"Oh yes," she replied. Then she put on a melancholy face and said, "Draco, darling, you know that I would simply _love _to go with you, but you and I both know that I can't."

Draco's face fell. "But-but-- you said, this time, we could," then his mind seemed to clear. "It's POTTER, isn't it? I KNEW it! How COULD you choose him over me? What has Potter got that I haven't? Hm?"

"Oh honey, I would love to go with you, but I simply cannot be seen with the Seeker of the last place Quidditch team. I _have_ to go with Harry. I have to find him before all the other girls do. Impress me with your Quidditch skills next year and I'll go with you then. Bye sweetie." She patted him awkwardly on the cheek and left, not seeing that a fifth year girl with blonde pigtails had listened to their conversation.

This was going exactly the way Cho had planned. First she would hurt Draco a little, make some empty promises, then get Harry to ask her to the ball, and at the ball, she'll dump him and dance with Fred Weasley, and dump _him _at the end of the school year, after two-timing with _George_ Weasley. She would have broken four hearts in the space of two weeks. Not that it mattered anyway. She was leaving Hogwarts, and will be spending her last school year at Beauxbatons Academy, because her family would be moving to France. Undoubtedly she would have broken more hearts when she finished her education. 

She walked happily and briskly, thinking about and fine-tuning her plans. She was concentrating so hard that she didn't see Ginny Weasley walking her way and collided into her. So excited was Cho that she actually blurted out half her plans to Ginny on the spot.

"Ginny! Guess what Ginny! We're going to have a ball! I just went to see Professor Dumbledore and he gave me full consent! Isn't that wonderful? I think the Hall should be decorated in pink… Oh this is sooo exciting! I'm pretty sure Harry would ask me this time. Oh! I've got so much to do! I need to be at a place where Harry can easily find me and ask me to go with him, I need to go to Hogsmead and get some new dress robes…" that was when she realised what she had said. Uh-oh. She needed, nevertheless, to walk away with dignity. "Well, see you later Ginny." And she was off fully aware that the eyes of several boys were on her. 

Back to the Common Room… hastily…round a corner and almost tripping over Snape, who was sitting on the floor doing something -- "oops, sorry, Professor…" back to the statue of a giant. "Not negotiable," she said and the statue moved calmly away, revealing a hallway, the way into the Ravenclaw Common Room.

Inside, Cho saw that everyone was crowding around the noticeboard. The words flashed one-by-one: 'End of School Year Ball!!!' and underneath, 'All years may attend. June 10th.' And some other stuff. Padma Patil appeared next to Cho.

"Who are you going to go with?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Cho lied.

And she sat there, grinning.

_________________________

two chapters down, and a lot more to go! Next chapter will be about Hermione, then Snape, Draco, Harry, Ron, but not necessarily in that order. I assure you: ask me to stop writing if you want, but I most certainly won't. THIS-IS-SO-DAMN-FUN!!!! 


	3. Hermione

Why hello all… again… this chapter is dearly dedicated to our dear Hermione who, so far, is not very prominent in my story. But next chapter is going to especially feature Draco! Think about that, Anne! And that's not all, because I'm dedicating a whole chapter to him, in his point of view!

* other disclaimers refer to earlier chapters *

* the line, 'look who's been rolling in mud' is courtesy of the very wonderful author Aaron of whom I am grateful.*

* I was inspired by Anjelline to call Ginny Virginia. *

* reading _Draco Dormiens_ by Cassandra Claire made me realise that Cho may not be so sweet after all.* (boy, what a lot of new disclaimers.)

'You_? Writing _romance_?_ _Sarah, if you were fate, then the world would be in chaos…' **– a friend of mine who will for now remain nameless.**_

___________________________________________

Chapter 3: Hermione

Hermione sat in the library. She wasn't reading, just sitting there, her hands folded in her lap. She was thinking about the Yule Ball the previous year and how she had gone with Viktor Krum. Lord knows she would have asked Harry, but he was so smitten with Cho Chang that he would have taken no notice even if she _did_ ask him. Viktor was nice enough, but one can only stand being called Herm-own-ninny so many times.

Hermione sighed. There was going to be a ball this year too. The message had just appeared on the library notice-board, flashing golden ornamental letters so that if was sort of blinding, to the disapproval of Madam Pince. Hermione thought that Cho asked for permission. She would be the type to do that. 

__

Ask Harry… her mind was telling her. _Ask Harry before he decided to go with someone else…_

But that was hard. Harry was the centre of attention for Hogwarts' girls these days, after he and his team won the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor. Girls from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff crowded around him at every possible moment, flirting. They did this even more than before because Slytherin came last… for once. Personally Hermione thought that Harry was going to lose it if the girls didn't stop. And Ron wasn't helping -- _he _was too busy trying to be better than his brothers.

Realising that it was time to go to dinner, she stood up and a crumpled piece of paper (notice: paper, not parchment) fell out of her pocket. She picked up the paper and smoothed it out. It was a Periodic Table. Hermione smiled. Ginny couldn't do it. She was a witch who knew nothing about Chemistry, or Science for that matter. She could never memorise the whole thing in two days, beating Hermione at it. She just wasn't smart enough.

Think of the Devil! There was Ginny, hurrying towards Hermione, her face fluched and red and panting. Hermione walked to her, hands on hips.

"Look who's been rolling in mud. Have you some to drop out of the challenge?"

Ginny glared, but otherwise ignored the question. "Look, Hermione, I really need to talk to you --"

"What's the matter, don't remember the chemical symbol for gold?" Hermione knew that she was being mean, but Ginny deserved it. _No-one _insulted Hermione and got away with it. Well, no-one that's the tiniest bit worthwhile, anyway. Malfoy had, heaps of times, but he was just a piece of scum…

"Because if it's not all done by tomorrow, Virginia," she continued. _No-one _tells Hermione that Harry's too good for her… "you'll have to take back everything you said the other day. And I'll say, what a loss of pride that –"

"It's about Harry," Ginny said quietly, looking directly into Hermione's taunting eyes.

That did the trick. That got Hermione's attention. She _cares about Harry,_ thought Ginny, _not like that Cho Chang…_

"Harry?" Hermione's voice was a whisper. "Harry? What about him? Is he alright? How come I –"

"How come you don't know anything about it? Well, I don't know, _maybe_ it's because you're too busy holding grudges with people, giving out ridiculous challenges –"

"Well if _you_ had been a little bit more civil, then _maybe_ I wouldn't have _given _you the challenge and Harry would be –"

(A/N: my, my, people do seem to be interrupted a lot…)

"So you think it's _my _fault that you're neglecting one of your best friends? You think that he's _ever _going to go to the ball with you?" Ginny looked really angry… 

But so was Hermione. Ginny had simply gone too far. Hermione knew that Madam Pince was already eyeing them with reproach but she didn't care. She opened her mouth to yell at Ginny.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," that was Ginny, in a tiny voice.

__

She was apologising? After all the stuff she said? Why –? Hermione couldn't believe it. When she first met Ginny, she was just a little girl who couldn't stand up for herself, not to mention insult others. But over the years, as Hermione got to know her better, she found that Virginia Weasley was a smart, quick-witted girl, with some pride in her. Hermione didn't know how to reply to her apology, and she opened and closed her mouth several times, but she couldn't think of a thing to say. So she kept quiet.

"I'm really sorry," Ginny repeated. "For saying that- that Harry was too good for you, but I was annoyed. You shouldn't have said what you did about Muggle Studies. It really didn't make me feel better."

Hermione sighed. "You're right. I shouldn't have said that you were an ignorant witch who knows nothing about Muggles and dreams about Harry Potter in your own futile manner. I'm sorry. Look, I forgive you for what you said – if you, in turn, will forgive me. Oh yeah, and I call the challenge off."

Ginny smiled. "I forgive you. And you propose merciless challenges. That stupid Periodic Table… memorising it was so hard."

"I agree," said Hermione, "I don't know _how _scientists do it." Then she remembered what had caused all this apologising and making up. 

"What were you going to tell me, Ginny? What's happened to Harry?"

"I'll tell you later – after dinner."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _[later]_

It was back in the Gryffindor Common Room that Ginny told Hermione all about Cho Chang, and 'saving' Harry. (A/N: if you believe that I'm making them sound lame please put a note about it when you review. I'm quite used to flames – see reviews for _The Danger of Sharp Fans.)_ Hermione was really shocked that a 'nice girl' like Cho would be so heartless.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked. "What if – what if you mistook what she said?"

"Hermione, she told me that she was going to be at a place 'where Harry would easily find her'. That's pointless, 'cause Harry will go look for her anyway." Ginny looked certain about what Cho was doing, but Hermione was still a little in doubt. "Besides," Ginny continued, "I heard from Lavender brown that she saw Cho Chang and _Draco Malfoy _together. If that's true, then our Cho has been toying with affections."

Hermione felt her jaw drop and knew she must have looked ridiculous, but she didn't care. "Are you _sure_?" she said again. "I mean, can you trust Lavender Brown? I mean –"

"Hermione, this is gossip and rumour. Now, when it comes to this sort of gossip and rumour, it's usually true. Who would you trust more with this kind of rumour than Lavender Brown?"

"Well, I don't know, maybe Professor Trelawney's crystal ball predicted it or something. It just doesn't seem… likely." She looked over at Harry, who was sitting in a corner of the common room, gazing at the notice board which was flashing baby blue and pastel pink for the upcoming ball, surrounded by girls. _He doesn't know anything,_ Hermione realised. _He doesn't know…we've got to tell him._

"We've got to tell Harry."

"WHAT?" said Ginny, startled. "Oh, that'd be nice. 'Hiya, Harry, did you know, that the girl you've liked for the past what, two and a half years? has been seen flirting with your arch-enemy, yes that's the one, Draco Malfoy. She doesn't like you at all, and she's toying with your affections. How does that make you feel?' Hermione, are you crazy? He'd never believe us. And it's quite cruel to him, too, to just spring it up on him."

"Well, what do you suggest we do? Sit back and watch while Cho Chang breaks his heart?" Hermione had to do something.

"What we need," said Ginny, "is a plan. A plan to make see her for what she really is."

And the two girls sat there and thought, on that May night, when the rest of Hogwarts were busy with, er, other stuff.

_________________________________

Oh, how much I love writing about Hermione. See how long I made her chapter? Now, please, this story will NOT be like those that will have the friends (Harry and Hemione and Ginny, I suppose) 'breaking up' because of the villain (in this case, Cho) and then when the villian starts to triumph, the saviours (Hermione and Ginny) rush in, just in time, and save their friend and live happily ever after. Hey, look, I've just outlined a Hollywood movie!

Anyway, enough of that. Well, my story, will actually be INTERESTING. But I'll leave you now, to RIP (review in peace…)


	4. Ron

Hello all! wonderful to be here again, I can promise you. Just when you might be feeling relieved that I have gotten sick of Point Of View, I pop up again with… guess what… another chapter!

This chapter is for Ron. I love him dearly and he deserves some more attention.

* disclaimers refer to earlier chapters *

__

'You are evil.' **– Aaron**

______________________________

****

Chapter four: Ron

"Tough luck, Ronniekins."

That was Fred, getting up and yawning. Ron stared at the cards in disbelief. He had just lost Exploding Snap. Again! For the what–? Thirteenth time that day?

"No, Fred, don't go yet, one more game, just one more."

Fred squinted at his youngest brother. "Ron, you said that _last_ game. _And _the game before, and before that? Face it, you're not going to win."

Just then George came in through the portrait hole to Gryffindor Common Room, grinning broadly. "Hey, Fred, guess what –"

"George! Play Exploding Snap! Now!" Ron commanded. 

George looked once at him and said immediately, "Alright, off to bed with you, Ron, one more game and then you'll have to be sent off to St Mungo's."

"But – it's only seven o'clock!" Ron protested "How am I supposed to sleep?"

"Well, go talk to Hermione or Harry or something. Exploding Snap is _destroying_ you, little brother." And, right on cue, the cards on the table exploded and turned into a pile of smouldering ashes." 

Poor Ron was left with nothing to do. His hands itched to get his wand and restore the deck of Exploding Snap Cards but George gathered up the ashes and took them away. He looked around the Common Room everyone seemed to be busy with something. Neville was rushing his late Potions homework, Seamus was flirting with Lavender and Hermione and Ginny were sitting there, talking with very serious expressions on their face. The only person who seemed sort of idle was… Harry.

Harry was sitting by himself in a corner looking dreamy. (the girls disappeared because he wouldn't talk to them) _That's sort of strange, _thought Ron. _Why would Harry be looking dreamy?_ That was when Ron realised how much he had been neglecting his best friend these past days. Feeling a little guilty, he went over to sit with Harry.

"Hey, Harry."

Harry didn't reply. Ron flapped a hand in his face. Still no response.

"Harry, HARRY!!! Hello?" then Ron pinched him.

"OUCH! What'd you do that for?" Harry, annoyed.

"Well, I was trying to get your attention, what else? Trying to get out of your daydream. I case you haven't realised, there ARE other people around!"

Harry stood up, hands on hips. "If you can't get someone's attention, then _maybe_ it's because they DON'T WANT TO TALK!!!" and with that, he stalked out of the portrait hole.

Ron watched him go, mouth open in surprise. Was this Harry, his best friend?Why had he changed? Ron regretted even more that he had been so obsessed with beating his brothers, and being 'away'.

"Ron!" it was Hermione, calling him from the table she and Ginny sat at. He walked over to them, puzzled about Harry.

"Hey, what's up with Harry?" he asked. "Why's he so hostile?"

Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks. "It's because of that Cho Chang girl," Ginny said finally.

"Cho Chang? Wasn't she Pretty Boy Cedric Diggory's girlfriend?" Ron wanted to know. "the one Harry had a crush on?"

"Has," Hermione corrected him. "Harry's totally infatuated with her. If he knew…"

"Knew what?" Ron felt so ignorant.

Ginny sighed. "She's really evil, Ron. She looks so sweet, but in reality, she's with Malfoy and she plans to hurt Harry."

Ron was totally shocked. It was all too much for one day. "Now, hang on there, how do you know that she's planning to hurt Harry? Or that she's with Malfoy?"

"_Lavender Brown _told me that she saw her with Malfoy. _Lavender Brown_, Ron."

"Well, yes, I suppose she can be with Malfoy, though I think it's absolutely foul, but what about Harry? How do either of you know that she even _thinks _about Harry?"

Ginny relayed the day's events to him. Bumping into Cho, the Periodic Table challenge, the announcement of the ball –

("There's going to be a ball? How come I didn't know about it?" "That's because _you_ were too busy with your precious card game.")

after hearing all the details, half an idea started forming in his head. (A/N: he is NOT an idiot.) "I agree with Hermione, Gin. We should tell Harry."

"But _why_?" Ginny asked. "What good will it do him. He wouldn't believe us."

"True," said Ron, "But we'd have planted the seed of doubt in his head. He'll probably hate us, though, and the worst way he can show that is by ignoring us – which is what he's doing now."

They argued some more, but finally Ginny gave in. "Alright, we'll tell him. But not today. Tomorrow. Or the day after. We'll do it then.

_______________________________

lots of friendship struggles. Well, not really 'struggles'. Oh well. Many more to come. Next chapter can be about Snape, Draco, Hannah Abbott, or someone else. What do you think?

Author.


	5. Draco

****

Attention all readers: This is NOT going to be a Ginny/Draco fic. I don't know why, I might write one some other time, but this is not one, so please do not be mad at my decision, or, if you are mad, flame me or something, because I really don't want the fact that a reader sat there with silent rage and eventually exploded on my conscience. 

Oh yes, and **CHO IS NOT AN AIRHEAD!!!**

Draco's chapter. Enjoy.

****

disclaimers refer to earlier chapters.

____________________________________

****

Chapter five: Draco

Draco walked down the grass, kicking a stone and scuffing his shoes. How could Cho do this to him? And with POTTER?! What did she see in him?

Crabbe and Goyle were across the paddock, sitting by the lake and scoffing chocolate muffins. Draco walked over to them. "Don't you two have anything better to do than eat?" he yelled at them, causing the giant squid to stop waving its tentacles in mid-air.

Crabbe and Goyle just stared at him, mouths covered with chocolate icing. Draco got even more annoyed. He took the piece of muffin from Goyle's hand and threw it into the lake. A tentacle immediately shot up and snatched it under the water.

"You – you –" Draco suddenly found that he was to angry to even yell at his 'friends'. So he stormed off back towards the castle, stamping hard on the grass with each step, leaving the indifferent Goyle wrestling the indifferent Crabbe's muffin from his hand.

Draco marched up the marble stairs and through the Entrance Hall. He had no destination to where he was going, which was unusual, and the usually cool and collected Draco Malfoy had his face scrunched up in a scowl, his fists were clenched, and he was walking extremely fast and stamping. And I suppose we should feel sorry for Draco here, because the hurtful words of Cho Chang kept running through his head…

__

"Draco, darling, you know that I would simply love to go with you, but you and I both know that I can't. I would love to go with you, but I simply cannot be seen with the Seeker of the last place Quidditch team. I have to go with Harry. I have to find him before all the other girls do. Impress me with your Quidditch skills next year and I'll go with you then."

He couldn't bear it, and tore his thoughts away from the words. He looked up, and saw that he was in a corridor, and he also saw that Ginny Weasley was walking down this corridor, reading a sheet of… paper? How odd.

Just then, a figure collided with Ginny. Draco gasped. It was Cho! It was the same Cho Chang that as good as told him that _Harry Potter_ was way above him, and she was beaming. Smiling jovially like she had just won the Triwizard Tournament, not as if she had just broken someone's heart.

"Ginny! Guess what Ginny!" the evil Cho said, "We're going to have a ball! I just went to see Professor Dumbledore and he gave me full consent! Isn't that wonderful? I think the Hall should be decorated in pink… Oh this is sooo exciting! I'm pretty sure Harry would ask me this time. Oh! I've got so much to do! I need to be at a place where Harry can easily find me and ask me to go with him, I need to go to Hogsmead and get some new dress robes…Well, see you later Ginny." And she walked off, just like that, not even the slightest sign of guilt or regret.

Draco's jaw dropped. And she – she had the nerve to –. That was IT! An eye for an eye – if Cho was going to hurt him, then he certainly wouldn't be giving up easily. Draco was getting _revenge_.

Draco walked off as well, intending to follow Cho and spy on her (A/N: a little worthless of him, I know, but Draco was hardly in a calm state at the time so he resorted to 'servant jobs' like spying) but she was out of sight before he had turned two corners, off and running like she really needed to get somewhere. Draco could only guess which way she took. Turning another corner, he stopped short of Professor Snape, sitting on the floor, his wand out, and looking down the way Draco was planning to run.

Suddenly Snape turned around and spotted him. "Good afternoon, Mister Malfoy, and where might you be hurrying off to?"

Draco didn't really want to tell Snape about his idea of spying. "I was – I don't know, Professor, I guess I just felt like a run."

Snape raised his eyebrows. "Indeed. But tell me, were you or were you not running _after_ that Ravenclaw girl that just went passed rather rudely?"

"Well, I – I, uh – what are you doing there on the floor, Professor?"

Snape looked a little embarrassed and he stood up hastily. "Never you mind, but do go on, about the girl? What is her name, Miss Chang?" 

Suddenly Draco found himself telling Snape everything about Cho. In times of distress and hurt, I'm sure you and I would need someone to talk to. In Draco's case, Snape wasn't ideal, but talking to him was _much_ less frustrating than talking to Crabbe or Goyle.

"…And now she's going to go with Potter, and she _promised, _she _promised, _Professor, and I…" Draco trailed off. 

Snape was very quiet for a while before opening his mouth again. "So now you are running _after_ her. Why, may I ask?"

"Well," Draco replied, feeling better now that he had told someone his troubles, "I thought I'd maybe spy on her."

Snape frowned and Draco gulped. Maybe Snape didn't approve of spying. "Spy on her, Draco, whatever for?"

Draco took a deep breath and drew himself up, trying to pump confidence into himself. He liked Snape, sure, but he knew that everything that's said to him had to be done carefully. "I have to get revenge on her."

At this, Draco's favourite teacher started pacing, and it was another long while that poor Draco had to stand there. His legs were starting to feel sore when finally, Snape said, "Clearly, Mister Malfoy, you have been wasting your time."

"Oh Cho? Yes I know Professor, that's why I need to get revenge. I know now that's she's a lying, cheating –"

Snape cut him off with a wave of his hand. "No, Mister Malfoy, I did not mean that you needed to get revenge, in fact, I meant that you were wasting your time _trying _to get revenge on her."

Needless to say, Draco was very puzzled.

"Clearly," Snape continued, "your problem is not Cho. It is, in fact, Potter. You said that Miss Chang wouldn't go with you because you lost Quidditch this year. But think of it this way: who _did_ win? And if that person weren't here, you will be going to this – ball as you wish, would you not? 

"I advise you not to go _spying_, Mister Malfoy. It is below you. Good day." And Snape walked off leaving Draco standing there by himself.

Slowly, all the pieces were coming together in Draco's mind. Yes, he thought, Snape had a point. It wasn't Cho, it was Potter!. Suddenly, Draco turned around and began walking very fast to the Slytherin Common Room, his mind repeating, 'KILL HARRY POTTER'.

____________________________________________

well, that's chapter five down. This is turning into the longest fic I've written. Congratulations to me!

Now, I have been a very stuck up author, asking you all for reviews and not acknowledging them. So, here are my thank you's:

To **Once in a blue moon, john **and** Aaron: **dedicated, full of ideas and encouraging. (I'm being nice to you on purpose, Aaron.)

To **Anne, Natalie, Draco's babe, nes109 **and my** Nameless friend: **I know you all, it's good that you liked it an I hope you are keeping up with reading it!

To **Kit Petitedra **and the anonymous person who doesn't type in a name: thanks that you agree with me…evil Cho

And to all the people who thought that this was going to be a Draco/Ginny: nope, sorry, but I've never even thought of the fact that it might be one. But I hope you enjoy the story anyway!

So, there we are, thank you's done, all waiting for the arrival of next chapter…


	6. Hannah

After a looong break, here I am again, with another chapter! This is my longest story, and it's not been flamed (not REALLY) and I'm very happy. This chapter is Hannah Abbott's chapter, because I like minor characters and writing about them. Oh yeah, it's also the next day (finally).

* Disclaimers refer to earlier chapters. I don't own the characters. I won the depressing story I put them in.*

****

This chapter is dedicated to my friend Aaron (edgy wedgy**) who has more reviews than me, has called this story 'pov' since its publication, and continues to ditch me in every possible situation.**

_________________________________________

****

Chapter six: Hannah (in a new day)

Hannah knew. Hannah knew what had to be one of the most secret secrets in Hogwarts. It had shocked her initially,but now that she had gotten over the shock she felt… excited. 

What she knew, she doubted anyone else knew, aside from the two people involved. Cho Chang and Malfoy couldn't have been acting. And why would they, anyway?

Hannah Abbott lay in bed, thinking about this. It was a clear Sunday morning, and she was in no hurry to get up. She had finished all her homework the day before, and this day was all hers.

Malfoy and Cho together. MALFOY AND CHO TOGETHER!!! Hannah was never much of a gossiper, but she knew that many people in Hogwarts would PAY to have information like this. This made her feel proud. No longer was she just some random Hufflepuff girl from Hogwarts, she knew _information,_ and this gave her power.

And speaking of power, it seemed that Cho had the whole upper-hand in the situation. Malfoy was completely in her control. And Harry –

Harry! Hannah suddenly sat bolt upright in her bed. Harry had no idea of Cho and Malfoy's relationship. And poor Harry – he would be hurt!

Hannah had to warn Harry about it! Quickly jumping out of bed, she hurried to get dressed. Hannah was an honest girl, she never forgot favours and such. Harry had helped her several times in Herbology this past year, and besides, she still felt bad about the whole Heir of Slytherin thing in their second year. 

***

Hannah hurried through the familiar corridors of Hogwarts, eating toast and wondering where on earth Harry could be. Obviously she couldn't go into the Gryffindor Common Room, but she had already searched the Quidditch pitch and by the lake, and he couldn't be at Hagrid's, because Hagrid was working on the pumpkin patches.

Hannah couldn't see Cho Chang nor Malfoy. She supposed that they were together, off somewhere, and didn't dwell on it for long. What was important was that she had to find Harry, and warn him. It was the only way she could stop him from heartbreak. 

People were walking past Hannah with a purposeful air. It seemed that nobody was idle and that people were hurrying to get to places. Fred and George Weasley walked past Hannah.

"Hi, Hannah," said Fred, smiling jovially "And where might YOU be going this bright and sunny day?"

Hannah put on a face of boredom. "Oh, just walking around, you know."

"Well, I hope you have lots of fun," replied Fred, still smiling. "Bye!" and then the twins walked off.

Hannah continued walking. She _had _to find Harry. She was starting to run out of places to look, and she had to tell him before it was too late!

Just then, Argus Filch walked into the to scene, angrily, and cornered a tiny first-year boy who was, indeed, terrified. "You did it, didn't you!" Filch screamed in the poor boy's face. "I know you did!"

Hannah shuddered, and turned a corner. She did not envy this boy. Professor McGonagall hurried past her, wand out, obviously getting to Filch and the first-year. Hannah kept going on her futile search, wondering if she should just give up. 

__

No, she scolded herself, _I will _not_ give up!_ And as if fate was telling her that this was correct, she saw Hermione granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley at the other end of her corridor. 

They would know where to find Harry! Hannah ran up to them, and by the time she got there, she was panting. 

"Do… do you know where Harry is?" she asked breathlessly. 

The three of them looked at each other. "Er… I think he's in the library," said Ginny. 

The library! She had completely forgotten about the library. Quickly thanking the Gryffindors, she hurried off to the library.

***

Hannah had not expected Draco Malfoy to be standing outside the entrance to the library. He was peering into the library windows as Hannah walked up the corridor, glancing back every now and then as if to see if he was being watched. Hannah rather thought that he had the air of someone who didn't want to be seen. 

Hannah felt a shudder run through her. Cho and him. well, someone had to be really desperate or really immoral to find Malfoy interesting. Just then, Malfoy looked around again and seemed to spot Hannah. He straightened himself off and glared at her.

"What are YOU doing here, Abbott?" he asked huffily.

Hannah knew that he was up to something. And, doubtfully, something bad. Maybe some weird scheme to get Cho back on his side. Hannah thought, _his mind is twisted_. 

"Mind your own business," Hannah retorted. And walked past him, chin held high, into the library.

She couldn't believe that she had just stood up like that to Draco Malfoy. Most of her friends were afraid of him. Come to think of it, most of Hogwarts were. Honestly, the way he strutted around and how he goes on about how great and wonderful his father was could make any lacking personality person believe that he was the Supreme Ruler of the Universe. Hannah, though, was not a little afraid girl anymore. She was powerful, and if she used her power the way she could, Draco Malfoy could be the laughing stock of Hogwarts.

Harry was sitting at a table by himself, staring off into space with a copy of _Quidditch through the Ages_ open on the table. Hannah came until she was right next to him, but Harry still did not seem to realise that she was there. 

So she stood there for a while, looking down at _Quidditch_ and thinking of how to break the news to him.

__

'Falmouth Falcons

The Falcons wear dark-grey and white robes with a falcon-head emblem across the chest…'

Eventually people began walking past her and staring: who wouldn't if they saw a boy sitting staring off into space and a girl standing beside him looking down at the book in front of him? Hannah now knew that the only way she could tell him was directly. But first she had to bring him back to earth.

"Harry," she said, shaking his shoulder. "Harry…"

Harry sighed, but still took no notice of her. Hannah thought that maybe he wasn't really staring off into space, and looked towards where he was looking. There, sitting at a bigger table, was Cho Chang and a group of her Ravenclaw friends. Oh dear. 

"Harry, come on Harry."

But he did not look up. Then Hannah had an idea. If she stood so that he wouldn't be able to see Cho, then wouldn't he be distracted?

So Hannah stood directly in his line of vision, blocking off his view of Cho. Just as she had predicted, the plan worked. Harry blinked several times, and shook his head as if to clear his brain.

"Oh," he said, looking at Hannah, "Hi, Hannah."

Hannah smiled at him. She decided to take this approach gently, cautiously, so Harry wouldn't be startled out of his wits. Hannah thought that Harry was a little slower in the mental section of his body and turned into the sort of person who needed a lot of patience to deal with, and a lot of love.

"Hi, Harry," she said, "What are you doing?"

"Well, I was… I was just…" he couldn't seem to remember what he had been doing because he really hadn't been doing much. 

Hannah smiled again, as kindly as she could. "Listen Harry," she said, being careful to keep standing so it blocked his view of Cho, "I have something to tell you."

Harry seemed hardly interested, but he nodded. 

"You might not like it very much," continued Hannah, "It's actually about Cho."

Harry's head jerked up. "What about Cho?" he asked. 

"Well, you see, Harry," she said, hands locked tightly behind her back. "Cho has been… well, I saw her and…"

Harry leapt up from his seat "Tell me!" he said.

Hannah backed up a bit. "It's okay, I'll tell you, it's that, well, Cho… I have seen her with Draco Malfoy and they were… " Hannah cleared her throat while Harry's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out. "Together."

Harry's eyes widened immensely in shock, and he let out a loud gasp and recoiled slightly. "You – you said – you mean – "

Hannah nodded. It was the only thing she could do. 

Furiously walking around the table, he looked towards where Cho had been sitting before, but she had already gone.

_______________________________________

C'est la fin de cette (chapter in French. Does anyone know?). Any comments? Maybe this is turning into more and more of the stupidity genre, or maybe not. Let me know what you think. Flame me if you want. I don't care. I just want to write and I want people to enjoy what I write.

Any ideas for the next chapter? Weasley twins? Snape? Filch? 

Thanks to all reviewers: **Once in a blue moon**, **john, edgy wedgy, Lil Miss Barton, yummy beans, moonlight shadow, **sdlkfsarhoar, Lesley, nunce, my nameless friend, people who don't type in a name… 

****


	7. Snape

Hey, everybody, this was started before OOTP (I started writing it when I was going crazy waiting), so I've decided to not put in any spoilers or anything in this chapter. I hope you will enjoy. 

And I've just got to make the note here that it was great to hear the point of view of a flamer of this story, who swore in the review I got so that it flashed *censored* on my school computers. Another interesting fact that I took note of is that the name he/she used for the review is the same as what used to be one of my close friend's email user name. Though it wouldn't have been her, I'm sure.

*I don't own the characters. I own the depressing story I put them in.*

**This chapter is dedicated to Snape, who I felt so sorry for after reading about his worst memory in OOTP. I hope that he's not TOO affected, he's such a valuable character.**

_____________________________________

**Chapter Six: Snape**

Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat at the desk in his dungeon office, marking fifth-grade essays (Present information on the historical discovery of mugwort. How has the usage of this plant benefited the quality of living?). 

It was Sunday, and Snape really wasn't in any mood for conversation with anyone, especially since, the day before, he went to talk to Professor Dumbledore about the messiness of the Slytherin Common Room, and was instead sent to board up mouse-holes on the ground floor. He was the only one of the staff who knew anything about pests besides Filch, who was a Squib and would have made the process long and painful, and Hagrid, who was too large to manage such a delicate job anyway.

He frowned at Neville Longbottom's essay, which was filled with inkblots and stains of all different colours, which he had spilt on his parchment on the Friday during class, and much of the handwriting was illegible. In addition to the bad quality of the work, it was also seven inches shorter than what Snape had asked for. He scanned it, correcting around seven inkblots an incorrect information and gave it a mark, putting it on the 'MARKED' pile. Then he picked another essay from this Slytherin pile to mark.

Snape looked at the name on the top of the roll of parchment – 'Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Fifth-year'. Snape smiled. This would be nice to do.

Snape always put his marks as a fraction, and he always wrote the denominator first. He wrote the '10' slowly, as if savouring it, and then moved to write the other '10' on top of it, but then he saw something that nearly caused him to faint.

Because halfway down the page was a mistake! Mugwort was NOT used to make Muggles oblivious to magic, that was dragon liver! Needless to say, Snape was quite horrified. His favourite student, getting the facts wrong in Potions? It couldn't be!

But it was true. Snape started to see other blunders on the essay as well. An inkblot here, a spelling mistake there. The handwriting was messier than usual, the work hardly up to standard. He turned the parchment over, and to his horror, found that Draco had doodled on the back.

_'I love Cho'_, the graffiti said repeatedly. The name 'Cho' was written everywhere, some even enclosed in hearts! Snape was feeling a little sick. He remembered the conversation he had had with Draco the day before – how Draco had told Snape all about his miseries and pain, and how Snape and helped Draco find a way to sort it out. 

But really, Snape was somewhat annoyed at Draco. He felt that as Draco had been so brainless, he was ruining the Slytherin pride. Weren't Slytherins all supposed to be cool, calm and collected? (A/N: Anne reminded me of this point. Thanks, Duke!) Weren't Slytherins the sly ones, the ones who never let their true emotions show?

So why was Draco acting like someone who didn't know better, like a little kid who had his lollipop taken away by a friend? It seemed to Snape that Draco was changing, for the worse. He made a quick mental note to talk to Draco's father about it, at their next meeting of Death Eaters, to see what he thought.

There was a quick knock on the door. Snape quickly stuck Draco's essay under some other papers. He didn't want whoever it was to see it.

"Who is it?" asked Snape.

"It's me, Professor," replied Argus Filch's voice. Snape frowned. Why would want to see him now?

"Come in," said Snape and the door opened to admit Argus Filch, caretaker of Hogwarts. Snape thought that he was looking a tad shifty.

"Uh, well, I was wondering, Professor…" Filch trailed off.

"Yes?" prompted Snape.

"Well, about the manacles in my office," said Filch, "Could you possibly, I mean, if it's not too much of a problem, could you –"

"Could I what?" Snape interrupted.

"About using them as a form of detention… Uh, maybe you could…"

Snape sighed. "We've been through this before, haven't we, Argus?"

Filch nodded, looking at his feet guiltily. "Yes, Professor, but I thought –"

"Argus, this would not work."

"B-but – if you try it, Professor Snape, it really might –"

"I've told you before, Argus, Professor Dumbledore would not allow students to be hung by their wrists –"

"It's their ankles."

"as detention! Argus, it's not going to happen!"

Filch looked a little intimidated but did not give up. "But if YOU presented the case to them, professor, if YOU –"

"Tell you the truth, Argus," Snape replied, "I really don't want to be involved in this."

The two of them stared at each other for a while, Filch trying to regain his defiance and Snape with both eyebrows raised. Then, finally, Filch sniffed.

"I guess I'd better go then," he said huffily, and without another word he turned around and walked out of the door. 

Snape picked up his wand and waved it, shutting the door. Then he pulled out Draco's essay again and decided that he needed a talk with the boy. He wanted to talk to him about the paper. Also, he was a little curious on what Draco had done after the talk they had the day before. Due to experience, Snape though that Draco wouldn't do much at all, maybe sit and brood for a while, order his imbecile 'friends' around and return the next school year, recovered, since Cho wouldn't be at Hogwarts anymore anyway. 

He doubted that Draco would do anything drastic, maybe pick a fight with Potter, which would be interesting to watch. Sure, he was a teacher, but they were allowed to have favourites, weren't they? He HAD pretty much told Draco that what he needed was revenge on Potter, but the worst that could happen would be that they both get a detention, right?

***

Snape found Draco standing outside the library, peering inside and scowling at whatever he was seeing.

"Uh, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said.

Draco spun around, startled. "Oh, Professor Snape!" he exclaimed, seemingly delighted. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with you, Draco. And what are YOU doing here?"

"I, um, I was, er…" Draco stammered.

Snape was suspicious. "What, Mr. Malfoy, what?"

"I was … just about to go in, Sir!" Draco said, but a little TOO convincingly.

"Draco," Snape said calmly, "I had been standing around here for no less than three minutes and I did not see you make any, even a half-hearted, attempt to get into the library."

Snape saw with satisfaction that Draco was caught. The boy looked around guiltily, as if looking for some sort of excuse. He shifted from foot to foot, looked down at his feet with a sheepish expression.

Snape sighed. "You know I'm going to find out anyway," and he walked past Draco, pulling him with him and looked around the library.

He spotted Colin and Dennis Creevey at some book shelves, Hannah Abbott standing in front of someone else sitting at a table, and.. Cho Chang sitting at another table, chatting animatedly with a group of friends!

Snape knew now why Draco was hanging guiltily outside the library. He turned around, pulled out again and rounded on him.

"Mr. Malfoy," he said, "I thought that I specifically advised you not to go 'spying' on Miss Chang!"

"Well, you did, Professor, I – "

"Then, how," replied Snape, "Do you explain this?"

Draco shook his head furiously. "No, Professor, I wasn't, I mean, I was – "

"See this, Draco?" Snape thrust the boy's essay at him and saw his grey eyes widen. "This essay of yours. You call it work? I'd call it rubbish." He turned the parchment over and showed Draco the graffiti.

"Professor," Draco protested, "You don't understand. I wasn't – "

"This must be somewhat of a disappointment to you as well, Draco," Snape sighed and shook his head. He peered into the library and saw Cho still sitting there, cheerful and oblivious.

Snape turned his eyes back to Draco. "I think I need to talk to that girl."

_______________________________________

Yay!!! I'd like to thank my parents for pulling me onto a twelve-hour long bus trip, giving me the time to finish this, since JKR made me depressed for AGES over OOTP. 

Thanks to the reviewers: **john, edgy wedgy, Lil Miss Barton, my Nameless Friend, Bre, cool dude, DF, janet, Purple Spotted Hedwig, Ashley*CB, ****Ynaël-Or, Hannah, happy molecule**

Thanks to my lovely flamer **- - -,** who almost got me in trouble as the page said *censored*. I've realised that when people flame you, they tend not to bag the story out, but rather you, the writer. Talk about getting a life.

Any of the brilliant ideas for next chapter? I love ideas. Though I can't spread the story out too wide, because then it loses the plot… Does anyone else hate Cho? Pfft. All of those conservatives on fictionalley park have made me really unpopular there. You won't believe how many flames I got for this thread I posted up in the message board about Cho Chang. And the first review I got there was a flame. 


	8. Angelina

Sorry about the long wait everyone! I've been slacking off a bit, but guess what! **Happy molecule** and I managed to finish out LOTR _A Series of Random Events_! The eleven stories are all on either of our accounts.

*I don't own the characters. I own the depressing story I put them in.*

**This chapter is dedicated to Henry Blake Mortensen – hopefully he's not fat anymore. I mean, you'd think being the son of a movie star and a singer would make him at least the _teeniest_ bit image-conscious, but obviously this wasn't part of his lifestyle when he was about seven or eight. **

Let's just pretend that Harry never got a Quidditch ban, shall we…

**_________________________**

**Chapter eight: Angelina**

Angelina was seriously considering withdrawing her decision to make Harry Quidditch Captain the next year. Even though the season was over, and Gryffindor had won (of course), but Harry had been acting rather strangely lately, dreamy, even vague, and she sure didn't want someone vague as the Captain. 

She walked past a fourth-year Hufflepuff girl and turned a corner into a new corridor, just in time to see Argus Filch, caretaker, who was clearly extremely angry, corner a first-year boy and start to yell.

"You did it, didn't you! I know you did!" he was yelling very hard, and Angelina felt very sorry for the little boy. First-years generally have a lot of trouble even without a crazy caretaker rounding on them.

"Come on, own up!" Filch shouted, spit flying everywhere from his mouth. The boy was shaking his head furiously, but Filch just kept yelling. "Oh, you're going to be _so_ sorry! You are – "

"_Silencio_!" Angelina didn't get to find out what exactly the boy was because at that moment, Professor McGonagall had walked in, and put a Silencing Charm on Filch. The caretaker continued to 'yell' silently, but then after a while he realised he wasn't making any sound and he turned to face McGonagall.

"Argus Filch!" Professor McGonagall shrieked. Many people jumped. "I will _not_ tolerate that behaviour from you. Now go back to your office at once and I shall talk to you later."

Filch glared at the first-year one last time and sulked off in the direction of his office. McGonagall took the still-shocked little boy's arm.

"Come on, Zellows, maybe we should visit Madam Pomfrey." Then she looked around at the crowd that had gathered in the corridor. "And all of you, disperse!"

Slowly, people began walking away. Angelina turned to leave as well but Professor McGonagall called her back. 

"Miss Johnson," she said, "About the captaincy of our team. If Potter still doesn't… recover…?" she left the question hanging in the air.

Angelina nodded. "It's alright, Professor, I'm going now to talk to him about it."

Professor McGonagall nodded approvingly. "That's what I like to hear." And she walked away dragging little Zellows along with her.

***

It was a while later when, Angelina, unsuccessful with her task of locating Harry, decided to head back to the Gryffindor Common Room. 

She was becoming increasingly worried, as now she was SERIOUSLY considering taking away Harry's right to the leadership role. He _was_ easily the best and most experienced player on the team, and _he _would feel insulted if someone younger than him was captain.

_Well_, she tried to reassure herself, it wasn't as if he knew that she had chosen him for Captain. It was still not too late to change her mind. The problem was, should she?

Of course, the best thing would be to take Harry aside and talk to him about everything, but the boy was nowhere to be found. _Probably chasing Cho again_, Angelina thought grumpily, stomach growling from lack of breakfast, _I'd bet_ she_ wouldn't go anywhere easily accessible._

And it was just like magic (A/N: how ironic) because then, the crowd of people walking ahead of her all jumped towards either side of the corridor and Angelina hastily followed suit, narrowly missing being run over by a storming Professor Snape, leading Draco Malfoy and Cho Chang past her and down a staircase, no doubt heading towards his dungeon office. Right after the three of them came a train of students from all houses, from the Creevey brothers to Millicent Bulstrode, trying to find out what was going on by following Snape and his two charges.

Immediately after they were past, the students around Angelina all began muttering. She shook her head, resigned. She never cared about gossip and things like that, but the rest of Hogwarts was a different matter altogether. She continued to hurry towards Gryffindor tower, and reaching the portrait hole, out of breath, she slid into the Common Room and was confronted with a curious sight. 

Harry Potter was sitting in an armchair, looking extremely annoyed. Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley were standing on the other side of the room, saying disjointed sentences so they sounded something like:

"But we – "

"Because you never – "

"We only just – "

Apparently, they had not noticed Angelina, so she just let the ranting die down before she approached Harry. Coming up behind his chair, she asked tentatively, "Harry?"

Harry jumped, then scowled. "What _now_? Crabbe and Goyle as well?"

Extremely confused, Angelina tried to think of whether the Gryffindor team captaincy involved Crabbe and Goyle, but found a negative answer. "No, Harry, I just wanted to – "

"Look Harry, if you just let us explain – " started Ron.

"NO!!!" Harry yelled so loudly that second-year boy, who was coming down the marble staircase, tripped on the last step and went sprawling. 

"Er, come on, Ron, Ginny, "said Hermione anxiously and the three of them went out of the portrait hole. 

"Harry…" Angelina tried again. He was being so immature, and this was important!

Harry glared at her. "What?"

"Harry, it's about the Quidditch team…" she trailed off, hoping that he would guess her meaning without her needing to say it.

Harry frowned. "What about the Quidditch team?"

Angelina sighed. "Well, it's just that, with the way you've been lately, I thought that you might not be a good choice for Quidditch Captain…"

Harry blinked as if hadn't though about possibility of ever being Quidditch Captain. _Which_, Angelina told herself, _he probably hadn't_.

"So you're telling me that I might not be good enough to be captain?" Harry asked.

Angelina had not been expecting such a harsh response that she was taken aback. She tried to give the most diplomatic answer she could. 

"Well, that's the general idea but – "

"And why not?"

"Well…" Angelina tried to sound sympathetic. "Because you've been so… 'out of it' lately, and you haven't concentrated on anything you do… I mean, I know about that Cho girl, she – "

But apparently, this was the wrong thing to say. Harry blew up.

"_Why is it always about her?_" Harry yelled, standing up. "I don't want to talk about her, ok?" And with that, he stormed up the marble staircase to the dormitories.

Angelina watched him go up, then flung herself into Harry's vacated armchair. "Well, that went well." She muttered to herself. She stared up at the notice board in the Common Room and watched the flashing poster about the end of year ball, not really thinking about anything. Aside from being worried about her team, she was also very confused. Why was Harry so bad-tempered all of a sudden, and what was with the outburst about Crabbe and Goyle? 

She curled up in the armchair, felling quite tired also. Just then the portrait hole banged open and in came quite a few Gryffindor students, whom Angelina recognised had been in train of people following Snape, Malfoy and Cho. 

"Wow!" exclaimed Colin Creevey, "I've never seen Snape like that before!"

"Why WAS he like that?" asked Seamus Finnigan.

"You don't know?" replied Lavender Brown in a hushed tone."

Seamus shook his head. "I just went along to hear Snape blow up."

"Ok," said Parvati Patil, "We'll tell you…"

Angelina watched as they settled down in the Common Room and told their stories.

________________________________

wow! That was actually quite exhilarating. That's how I felt after my maths exam. Anyway, that's another chapter down. And I hope you all like it!!! I'm sorry for the long wait, but I swear, I haven't forgotten about this. 

Thanks to reviewers: **edgy wedgy, Phionexfan, dan-chan, evil purple cliffie bunny, sarah, Banana_Split, Demon of fear **(did it really brighten your day? :p)**, Lil Miss Barton.** I love you all. Truly I do.


	9. Fred and George

SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!!! *cowers* Um… I was busy _(cough coughetty cough cough Sarah)_… Anyways here your next chapter! ENJOY!!!

*I don't own the characters. I own the story I put them in*

**This chapter is dedicated to Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew the 3½-inch floppy disk with the green label I saw come into Hagrid's cabin. I admire the way you can stand up on your edge and actually 'walk', and I hope that you're recovering well from my Stunning Spell and that falling over did not damage your metal bit. (By the way this is a dream I had… the rest of the dream involved duelling with Voldemort and setting fire to his wand so that he couldn't hit me back again.)**

_____________________________________

Chapter Nine: Fred and George Weasley

The sun had just reached brightness when the notorious Weasley twins lay on the grass near the lake, drying off from an early morning row. Their boat, the wooden shell of a giant (_really _giant) tortoise shell someone had discarded after an accident in Transfiguration, was overturned on the grass, the paddles lying next to it.

"George, I'm bored," proclaimed Fred, glancing sideways at his twin. 

"Hmmm… me too," replied George, gazing thoughtfully at the brightening sky, "You know, I didn't think I'd say this, but I'm sort of sorry to leave good old Hogwarts. In a couple of short weeks, we will never have to set foot in here again."

"Yes, well, I, for one, am glad to have finished my schooling. Besides, we've done every extra-curricular activity this place can offer."

George chuckled. "You mean like breaking into all the teachers' offices in turn -"

"Finding secret passages -"

"Setting up a spy network -"

"Tormenting Filch -"

"Selling our joke-shop products -"

Fred grinned. "Making sure that we'll be remembered forever."

Both twins sighed. "It's been great." Commented George, rather as if he was speaking at someone's funeral.

"But now we have to find something to occupy us for the rest of the semester."

"True," agreed George, "We can't sit around doing nothing. That would ruin our image."

Both thought quietly for a while, while the sun rose higher and they became dry. It was hard to think of something they hadn't done - after all, they knew everything about the castle and the inhabitants, right down to the last Hufflepuff first-year.

"Any ideas?" asked George.

"Well, we could -"

"No, we've already taken Seamus' shoes. But we could -"

"No, we've already tied Mrs Norris to the wall and bombarded her with pink chalk."

George sat up and shook his head resignedly. "Is there ANYTHING here we haven't done yet?"

They trudged back to the castle, dragging boat and oars behind them. It was a shame that their schooling should end on a sad, rather desperate note, but believe it or not, the Weasley twins were out of ideas.

It could have made history.

But as they headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast, the twins did not let anyone see how much they wanted something to do. Sure, their goal had been to do everything before leaving Hogwarts, but they had never counted on finishing a few weeks short of the end!

At breakfast, they were cheerful and teasing as always, and the others at the Gryffindor table were wary of them as always. All, that was, except for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Harry sitting daydreaming was not an uncommon sight these past days, but the other three were sitting with their heads together, as if plotting something.

"George," remarked Fred, indicating their younger siblings and Hermione, "Don't they remind you of… us?"

George's eyes narrowed as he watched the trio. "You're right…" he said slowly, "What do you reckon they're doing?"

Fred grinned evilly. "What do you say we find out?" They rose in unison and seated themselves with the trio, Fred on Ginny's left and George on Hermione's right. They glanced at the twins as they sat down.

"So…" said George, seemingly casual, raising both eyebrows at Hermione, "What might you three be up to this fine summer's day?"

"Nothing!" all three said together.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, you can't keep anything from us!"

"Says who?" huffed Ginny, glancing at the other two. All three of them stood up and left the Great Hall.

Fred and George nodded and grinned at each other. Who would have thought that their own younger siblings and their friend would be their final source of entertainment at Hogwarts?

***

When Fred and George left the Great Hall, two of the last ones from the Gryffindor table, they had come up with a plan to find out what the three of Ron, Ginny and Hermione were doing - well, not really a plan, as they had no time to think of one - people kept bombarding them with orders for their products. Harry had left a few minutes earlier, muttering something about the library.

The two of them joined what appeared to be the rest of the school in the corridors, looking for the trio.

"Don't look suspicious," said George, "We've got to blend in with the crowd."

Fred spotted Hannah Abbott chewing on toast and looking anxious. _Ok, blend in_.

Fred and George Weasley walked past Hannah.

"Hi, Hannah," said Fred, smiling jovially "And where might YOU be going this bright and sunny day?"

Hannah put on a face of boredom. "Oh, just walking around, you know."

"Well, I hope you have lots of fun," replied Fred, still smiling. "Bye!" and then the twins walked off.

George sniggered. "Blending in, eh?"

"Well I was doing better -"

"You did it, didn't you! I know you did!" the loud yell of their arch foe, caretaker Argus Filch, came echoing around the corner. George raised his eyebrows at Fred as they listened to his outburst, trying to convince someone to own up to something he thought they did.

"Looks like he replaced us already," Fred commented, pretending to wipe his eyes.

Finally, they found Ginny, Ron and Hermione standing at the end of a corridor and, it seemed, still talking about whatever it was from before.

"Go away," said Ginny immediately.

"Aw, come on," said George, "We could probably help you with what you're doing."

"She _said_, go away!" said Ron, ignoring George's suggestion.

Fred decided to take a risk and ask outright. "Does this have anything to do with our four-eyed friend Mr. Potter?"

"NO!" the three chorused, but they were clearly taken aback. Plus, the reddening of Ron's ears was a dead give-away.

"Tsk, tsk," scolded Fred, "You shouldn't lie to your elders. Besides, you're not even that good at ly-"

"Did you hear Filch blow up just then?" asked Ginny, trying to change the subject.

"Miss Weasley…" George did quite a fine impersonation of Professor McGonagall. 

"Alright…" said Hermione, glancing anxiously at the other two, "We'll tell you…"

"We'll _what_?" demanded Ron, disgusted.

Hermione glared at him. "We're desperate, remember? And anyway, your brothers might be able to help us."

"So does this mean we get included in the conspiracy?" asked Fred, excited.

***

"So this part of the plan is called 'we wait for Harry to come back to the Common Room and break the bad news to him'?"

Hermione and Ginny both turned to Ron. He glared at them.

"Well _you_ two couldn't think of anything better!" he retorted.

"Yes, dear Ronnie, we decided to count on you for once and you disappointed us," replied Hermione sweetly, "So let's never count on you again."

Ron turned red. "Well Harry's my friend too! And just because -"

"Alright! Break up the lovers' tiff!" Ginny, apparently, had had enough. But unfortunately, her comments just made things worse.

"We're not having a lovers' tiff! We're not even lovers! We're just arguing, and…"

"You know, Fred," George pulled his twin aside, looking proudly at Ron and Hermione arguing, and Ginny looked exasperated, "I think we trained our kinsmen well."

"You know what _I_ think?" asked Fred very loudly, so that the argument was broken up, "I think that instead of wasting our time arguing with our, er, 'companions', we should be looking at ways that we use to soften the blow on Harry."

"I second that," said Hermione immediately, but then her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Er… what do you have in mind, exactly?"

George looked at Fred and grinned. "We'll be back with some of our products in just a tick." 

The twins ran up to their dormitory and started deciding what was the product that most suited Harry's needs. After some minor disagreements, they finally decided on the Puking Pastilles, because if Harry had started vomiting right after hearing the shocking news, there was a slight chance he was not going to take it as seriously as he would have.

They must have been gone for a very long time because when the twins came back down they found Harry sitting in a chair with Angelina Johnson talking to him, Ron, Ginny and Hermione gone, and a second year sitting at the foot of the staircase, rubbing his head. 

"_Why is it always about her?_" Harry yelled suddenly, standing up from his armchair and facing a very confused Angelina, "I don't want to talk about her, ok?"

Fred pulled George aside just in time as Harry came storming up the stairs, knocking aside the second year. A slam was heard, then Fred and George made their way out of the portrait hole. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were standing there.

"So I'm guessing it didn't work…"

"He already knows. Hannah Abbot told him," was all Ginny said.

They all stood in silence for a while. "Puking Pastilles, anyone?" asked George offering a bad of purple and orange lolly-like things.

Hermione opened her mouth to tell him off when a large group of students including Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown and the Creevey brothers walked up to the portrait hole.

"Hey guys!" said Dennis Creevey, all cheerful, "You should have been there, we heard Snape blow up! It was amazing!"

"Snape blew up?" asked Ron, confused, "At whom? Where was this?"

"Oh he led Draco Malfoy and Cho Chang through half the school and then pulled him into his office and blew up at them!" Natalie McDonald*, Dennis' friend, answered excitedly.

George, Fred, Hermione, Ron and Ginny exchanged glances. 

"What exactly did he say?" asked Hermione.

Natalie's eyes widened with the new opportunity to tell a story. "Garden gnomes," she said at the Fat Lady and beckoned everyone into the Common Room, "I'll tell you all about it."

____________________________________

*Natalie McDonald actually exists. She's in Dennis' year, but she never does anything though. I looked her up in GoF.

Ok, I've got the next three chapters planned out. Yay! And they are taking up almost permanent residence on my desk so I won't forget about them. Requests, anyone? How do you think that things will turn out? Do you guys want this happy or sad? Cho to be good or bad in the end? These are all important questions. I may already know what I'm going to do with this, but I'm open to any suggestions.

Thanks to the reviewers: LiquidV, sweet-soph, Lil Miss Barton, happy molecule, rebecca89. _And thanks to ME for uploading this chapter or you would ALL BE STUCK WITH FUNNY SYMBOLS! AHAHAHAHA!___

Cheers!


End file.
